Home and Family
by Gylfagi
Summary: Rhys and Sasha have a little talk about the meaning of two words. It will get sappy, fluffy and hopefully a tad bit funny. Takes place right after Episode 3.


"Holy hell that was close!" Rhys cursed while standing up, dusting himself off.

"You can say that again." Fiona responded and doing the same. "I still can't believe we made it out of this."

Sasha chimed in. "Yeah.. how did we escape again?"

Her sister put her hat back on. "Nobody knows."

"But wh-"

"Nobody knows!" The rest of the group, including Loader Bot and Gortys barked.

"Anyway," Fiona started. "We have to get back to the caravan."

Rhys: "And find Vaughn." His face turned furious. "If that rakk hive did anything to him, I swear I will shove my baton right into her big, fat-."

"Hey guys, over here! I found Vaughn!" A cheery voice interrupted. The gang turned their heads to the source of it, only to see a waving Gortys with Vaughn laying beside her. His body once again paralyzed in a grotesque pose. Rhys sprinted off to their position, the others followed not far behind.

"Vaughn! Crap man, are you okay there buddy?" Asked his concerned colleague and best friend.

"Vallory ... stabbed me ... syringe ... lick my ..."

Rhys's eyes widened. "Oh no, please not this again! Well at least the dosage isn't that high this time. I mean he can utter more sounds than just imitating a dying skag. But what are we gonna do now?"

Sasha put her hand on her chin in thought. "I say we take him to the caravan. We can rest there for a bit, figure out what we can do about Athena and how we get to Helios. Hopefully the drug will wear off by then."

 **[Scene Break]**

Rhys, Sasha and Fiona stood around their "Fallen" comrade in silence, after a few short minutes Fiona wondered.

"...So, who's going to lick his-... guys?"

Fiona never finished her question, she looked up and realized both Rhys and Sasha disappeared.

"Oh for the love of..."

 **[Scene Break]**

Sasha immediately went under the caravan, pretending to check the engine. While Rhys tried to find a good hiding place. He spotted a rock nearby and decided to sit down behind it, resting his back against the hard surface. He looked around for a bit before his eyes were fixiated on the big "H" in the night sky.

After a few minutes, Rhys heared a voice beside him. "Hey."

He jumped slightly before recognizing it's source. "Oh hey Sasha, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you just looked gloomy and I thought you might enjoy some company. May I sit down?"

Rhys quickly checked for anybody else around and responded. "S-Sure ... it's not like I own this rock or something." He then locked his gaze back up to the space station.

Sasha had a slight smile on her face and sat herself right beside him, dragging her legs as close to herself as possible and hugged them. "Okay, so what are you thinking about?"

Rhys responded with an almost robotic tone. "Home."

"You mean Helios?"

His eyes didn't evade their current target. "That's the thing. I'm not sure I can call it my home anymore, or what the word even means to me at the moment."

Sasha sighed, looking straight ahead. "I know what you mean."

Rhys slightly tuned his head to his companion. "You do?"

"Yeah, you know before this, it was just me, my sister and Fe- ... him." She spat the last word out like it was poison.

"His place was my home," her gaze now lowered to her knees. "Where my family was, where I could always go back to and find peace." She finished sad and leaned her head sideways against his shoulder, hoping it would comfort her.

Rhys's whole body tensed up. "N-Not so much anymore, huh?"

"Not really. "Sasha said, shaking her head a little. "The last time I went there with Fiona, it just felt cold. I was disgusted just being there and wanted to get out as fast as possible."

"What are you going to do about this? I mean where are you going when all of this is over? If we even survive, that is."

Sasha looked up, staring at the night sky in thought. "Away from here, I don't really know where, nor do I care. Just away from Pandora and Hyperion, where I can live in peace with my sister and ... other people I care for."

Rhys thought for a moment before turning his head to her direction and smiled. "You know that sounds like a good idea, I think I will do the same."

She met his eyes with a playful grin. "So you wanna live with Fiona?"

"Lord no!" Rhys blurted out before he remembered he was talking to Fiona's sister. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that, she is okay-ish. I mean living a peaceful life with people I care for somewhere, my best bro Vaughn of course, call me crazy but Loader Bot grew on me too and ..."

"And?"

His face became hotter. "And ... yeah, just go somewhere with the people I can call my family."

"Oh." Sasha lost the grin and went back staring right ahead before whispering "Family..."

Rhys was taken aback. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," She reasured him. "But 'Family' is a word thats meaning I was thinking about for a long while, too."

He studied her with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you guys. Vaughn isn't so bad as I once thought and you're not crazy, Loader Bot is pretty cool to have around..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip before she would say something she might regret.

Without catching on to that gesture Rhys said. "Same here, I'm starting to consider us as a little, slightly crazy family. Fiona seems to me like a bitchy older sister and you are ..."

Sasha perked her head up at his words, their faces only inches away from one another. "I am ...?"

Rhys stared into her green eyes before stammering out. "... very i-important to me."

And with that, the distance between their lips was no more. The kiss was chaste at first, but after a short unmoving pause, Sasha reached for the back of his head and buried her fingers in Rhys's hair, deepening their liplock. After Rhys recovered from his blown mind himself, he looped his human arm around Sasha's uncovered waist and held her close. They continued this until the need for oxygen forced them to break the kiss.

They both panted, staring at each other, trying to figure out what just happened. Sasha was the first one regaining her composure and simply muttered. "Wow!"

"Yeah." Rhys answered not long after, out of breath himself. "Wow indeed."

"Again?" Sasha had a mischievous grin on her face and winked at him.

Instead of saying anything, Rhys tackeled her to the ground, both his arms around her in an almost crushing hug. In a blink of an eye his lips were on hers again, but this time more foward. Sasha answered by slinging her arms around his neck and brushing her tounge against his lower lip, asking fo access.

Rhys allowed it, moaning into the kiss.

 **[Scene Break]**

Not far from this display of passion, Loader Bot and Gortys were spending their time playing pat-a-cake. The cutest Robot on Pandora stopped mid clap as she spotted the two sucking each others faces.

"Hey Loader Bot, what are Rhys and Sasha doing there?" Gortys pointed to their direction.

The Hyperion robot turned his red sensor to where Gortys was pointing at. "I think they're exchangeing data through the cables in their oral cavities."

She looked at him in confusion "But why are they doing that? You think they like each other?"

"Affirmative."

Her puzzled face turned into the brightest smile the little robot could muster up.

"Awesome!"


End file.
